


Five times Jon bit William when he wasn't really that hungry

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Find your way back home [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the same universe as <i>Find your way back home</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five times Jon bit William when he wasn't really that hungry

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as _Find your way back home_.

_Five times Jon bit William when he wasn't really that hungry!_

1\. The first time they meet another vampire on tour, and Bill is friendly and open as always, just a little bit drunk after the show. Jon makes some excuse that Bill never questions, drinks barely a sip and leaves the marks in case their new friend gets any ideas, a twin-puncture message saying _he’s already taken._

2\. Right as the Academy tour finishes, when they’re going to be split up for a couple of days and Bill wants to make sure Jon doesn’t go hungry. Jon says he’s fine, but Bill just says, “For now, yeah, and then for what, the next two days? Come on, take it,” and won’t let him leave until he’s full.

3\. One night during sex, when they’re sliding together, Jon grinding down against Bill and listening to him gasp. He doesn’t even think about it, just sinks his teeth in and hears Bill say, “Jon, oh, _fuck._ ”

4\. The first time Jon really talks about being a vampire and drinking blood with Bill, who shakes his hair back and asks, “Will you do it to me?” and his eyes are so serious and intent that Jon can’t say no.

5\. One morning when Bill wakes him up with kisses, lazy and tasting of laughter, smiles and asks, “Hungry?” When Jon shakes his head, Bill starts to roll out of bed, the long lines of his body catching sunlight from the window. Jon reaches out and catches his wrist, pulls him back into bed and says, “I changed my mind.”

 _Five times William bit Jon!_

1\. On the set of the _16 Candles_ shoot when Jon stopped by to visit. Bill thought it was _hilarious._

2\. The day Jon ate the last piece of pizza, and Bill yelled, “Fuck you, you don’t even like Pizza Hut!” and there was a wrestling match that somehow ended with Jon’s wrist in Bill’s mouth. Jon said, “Ow,” and Bill said, “I’m hungry, that’s what you get.”

3\. Backstage at a show against one of the speakers, sucking blood to the surface with Jon gasping, “I have to go onstage,” and Bill just biting down harder.

4\. Right after Spencer and Jon spent an entire evening curled up together talking and nudging each other gently, sharing secrets. Bill had climbed onto the couch behind Jon, long gangly limbs all over the place, smiled at Spencer over Jon’s shoulder and then bitten his neck. Bill has always been good at identifying his competition.

5\. When Jon hadn’t wanted to get out of bed, hand over his eyes because Brendon had flinched again without meaning to, and Bill had bitten him gently, barely catching skin between his teeth, and said softly, “I would share it with you if I could.”


End file.
